Pokemon, Pokemon, Pokemon!
by ThexCurus
Summary: After Hikaru leaves his game on, the Hosts end up seperated in the Pokemon World. Will Ash, Brock and Dawn be able to reunite the Hosts, or will they remain lost in the world of Pokemon forever? Rated for my slip of the tongue. DISCONTINUED
1. Pokemon Party!

Me: LOL A PokemonXHost Club crossover! I've honestly wanted to do this for a **LONG** time. :O This'll be quite good, I really promise. I'll try **REALLY** try. :3 This'll be very interesting. Anyway, GO ON WITH THE SHOW! :D

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HOST CLUB NOR POKEMON OR THE POKEDEX OR ANY POKEMON! THANK YOU! - ANA CHRIST **

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Pokemon Party!**_

"Hikaru! Is the game set up!"

"Yeah! I have our DS's set up and ready to play!" Hikaru couldn't help but grin as he set up his lime DS and Kaoru's red DS, "I am ready to beat Tamaki and Honey!" he shouted happily. He saw his younger twin and jumped up and down in place, "Call them! Call them! I want to play already!" he cheered. Kaoru only laughed and pulled out his cellphone, calling Tamaki.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tamaki. How far away are you guys? Hikaru's getting impatient. He wants to beat your ass." Kaoru said. He almost laughed when the King gave a loud, egotistical laugh.

"So! Hikaru thinks he can beat me! Then tell him we'll all be there soon. And I'll be bringing my army of electric pokemon!"

Then the line cut and Kaoru was left to chuckle to himself, "He' ready Hikaru." he said. He almost gave another laugh when he saw Hikaru already playing the game. "Go Arcanine! Go!" Hikaru shouted cheerfully, "Use Extreme Speed!"

"You do know that Extreme Speed is a recoil move?" Kaoru questioned, picking up his game. "Don't care. At level 50, I honestly don't mind." Hikaru muttered in response.

"Master Kaoru. Master Hikaru. You're guests are here." a maid said from the door, "...I'll bring them here." she added when the twins didn't answer. As she walked down the hall she gave a small giggle, "Boys will be boys." she said. She went down to the main room where she had placed the twins' friends, "The twins are upstairs. Please follow me." she said. Tamaki stood up, "No it's fine. We can go alone." he said, not wanting to bother the maid with taking them all.

The five hosts headed upstairs and easily found the room of the Hitachiin twins. Tamaki threw the door open, a spark of pride coming to him, "Hikaru Hitachiin!" he shouted, pointing a finger at the eldest of the twins, "I challenge you to a Pokemon Battle!" Tamaki quickly pulled out his cobalt blue DS, "My electric pokemon will shock your fire pokemon!"

Hikaru smirked, "Bring it on, Boss. I'll burn you to the ground!"

It didn't take long untill Tamaki and Hikaru were seated on the floor, setting up a one-on-one battle. Haruhi laughed softly, "This is so weird." she said, "Even I don't play that game." Honey appeared beside her, "Tama-chan and Hika-chan have been battling since the beginning of the year. They've been training their pokemon for a long time." He flipped open his light blue DSi, still speaking to Haruhi, "Tama-chan uses electric pokemon, like Pikachu, Electabuzz, and Luxio. And Hika-chan uses fire pokemon, like Arcanine, Flareon, and Magmar."

"What do you use, Honey-sempai?" Haruhi asked curiously. Looking at the blonde third year, he seemed to be the kind to use Normal type...

"I use water type pokemon. My favorite is my Marill." Honey explained, showing Haruhi a picture of his blue mouse pokemon, "Takashi even has pokemon. He uses rock and ground pokemon." Haruhi gave Maori a quick look. Mori nodded, "I do." he said calmly, holding up a black DSi. "Takashi likes his Ryhorn the most."

"Hey Honey-sempai. You want to have a quick battle?" Kaoru asked, "Winner fights the winner of Hikaru and Tamaki's match." he smiled, showing no signs of being competitive, "I'm ready to use my psychic pokemon on you." Honey gave a quick nod and Haruhi watched the two take a seat on the bed.

"I don't know why Tamaki brought me with you." Haruhi looked behind her and saw Kyoya standing behind her, his eyes focused on his book, his pen moving quickly, scribbling on the pages, "I don't battle anyone."

"So that means you battle, Kyoya-sempai?"

Kyoya pushed up his glasses, shutting his little travel sized notebook, "I do. But you no ones ever seen my pokemon." he said calmly. "It's true." Tamaki explained, "Kyoya never battles any of us."

"Maybe his pokemon are weak." Hikaru teased, "Is that the reason, sempai?"

Kyoya sighed and ignored the two. Haruhi only watched him for a moment before returning her attention to the many battles in front of her.

* * *

"Hikaru..." Kaoru mumbled, lifting himself up from the bed, "Turn off your game..." The light of the DS was bright and disturbing Kaoru's sleep. When Hikaru didn't move, Kaoru reached over and gently hit his brother, "Hikaru... Wake uuuup..."

"Mm... Fine..."

Kaoru watched the light and when it turned off, he lied back down. He looked through the dark and could see all their friends lying passed out on the floor, _'We really battled to the end.'_ he thought, mentally laughing. Even Kyoya had fallen asleep on the floor, his notebook open across his eyes, glasses out beside him in his hand. Shutting his eyes, Kaoru slowly fell back into sleep. He never saw that Hikaru hadn't turned off the game, only covering it with the blankets... If any of them were awake, they would have noticed the light of their game growing brighter and brighter under the sheets...

* * *

Me: First chap. :3 I hope this'll be good. Can anyone guess what kind of Pokemon Kyoya has? :D Gueeesss!

R&R and spread this story to more peeps. :3 It'd be nice to have some readers in a crossover section. :D


	2. Pokemon?

Me: YAY! For that one reviewer that reviewed the last chapter, **Tamaki's Ramen**, I shall put a second chapter. XDD I still want to keep this up, even if no one reviews or reads. XDD Cuz I'm funny like that. :3

Kyoya: Oooooo. NOT!

Me: Jerk. :C MOAR CHAPTAH!

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT! **

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Pokemon? _**

_'When did the sheets get so itchy...?'_ Kaoru shifted, trying to find a way to get the itchy feeling off his skin. No matter how much he turned or rolled, his skin was pricked and scratched by this itchy bed of his. He didn't open his eyes, nor bothered feeling the bed he was laying on. Something nudged his side, "Mmm... Leave me alone Tamaki..." he mumbled, burying his face into the bed.

With a quick jolt, Kaoru sat up, itching his nose, "The hell!" Looking down behind him, Kaoru realized grass had invaded his nose... But... When did he sleep on the grass...? "Where am I?" he mumbled, "I was asleep in my bed... How the hell did I get outside?" Looking around, Kaoru realized he wasn't even in his front or back lawn. All around him was trees, bushes, flowers... But no mansion. "Hikaru!" he shouted, "...Tamaki! Haruhi!" Nothing.

Another nudge came to his side. Jumping quickly, Kaoru turned to his side. His amber eyes met big black ones. "Neary?"

...

Both Kaoru and the brown rabbit let out a cry, each running in the opposite direction, hiding quickly. Kaoru gasped to relax himself behind a bush. _'Was that a... No! No. That wasn't a Buneary. Buneary's are pokemon. And pokemon aren't REAL!'_ Just to prove to himself that it wasn't a pokemon, Kaoru slowly peeked out from the bundle of leaves. Once again he saw the brown rabbit, who looked back, completely frightened. _'...It is a Buneary... But...'_ He didn't even finish his thought.

"Neeaarryyy!"

Kaoru paniced as the Buneary began crying, "Wait! Calm down!" he quickly, but cautiously approached the weeping creature, "It's okay. I won't hurt you." Gently, he uncertainly pet the Buneary. Its cry dimmed down, reduced to little sobs as it rubbed its eyes. Kaoru gave the Buneary a smile, "See? It's okay." He sat there, petting the Buneary, but still trying to grasp what was occuring.

_'I must be dreaming... I HAVE to be. Pokemon don't excist, and there's no such thing as... Being moved from one world to the other.'_ But as he pet the Buneary, the fur felt real, the grass that invaded his smelling was real, even the sun felt warm and real, _'I am so confused...'_

"Buneary! Are you here?"

Kaoru looked up quick at the sound of calling. Buneary jumped and began running in the voice's direction, "Neary!" it called happily. Just as Kaoru stood up, he noticed something by the spot he was laying in earlier. _'A bag?'_ he carefully picked up the bag, opening the large zipper. "Pokeballs?" Inside were six of the balls. Three were black, yellow and white, one was blue, red and white, and two were red and white. _'Three ultra balls, one great ball, and two pokeballs...'_ He found it strange that they were the same type and amount as the pokeballs he had in his game.

"Kaoru! Where are you?"

"Hikaru!" Kaoru quickly zipped the bag closed and ran to his brother's voice, "Hikaru!" Soon Kaoru saw his twin running to him, _'He's still in the clothes he was wearing at home... Just like me.'_ The two twins hugged, Hikaru holding his younger twin tightly, "Kaoru. I'm so glad you're okay." Kaoru smiled, leaning into his brother's hold, feeling safe and sane.

"So that's you brother?"

Kaoru looked behind Hikaru as his brother released him. He gasped, "Y-You're... Ash Ketchum!" he said quickly. Now he was starting to think he was insane. "Yeah. Thanks for helping me find him." He heard Hikaru say calmly. _'I really think I'm dreaming...'_

"Actually, I should thank him. He found Buneary for me." A young, blue haired girl said gratefully, giving Kaoru a thankful smile, which he uncertainly returned, _'Dawn...'_ He thought, _'Then Brock should be with them too.' _

"Glad to see him okay. Who knows what would have happened if wild pokemon would have gotten him first." The earlier mentioned pokemon breeder said, appearing just as Kaoru suspected. Kaoru turned to his brother for some form of explanation, "Hikaru, do you know what's going on?"

Hikaru shook his head, "Not a thing. I met these three, though, when I woke up." he politely gestured to the three trainers that Kaoru and him both knew, "I thought maybe they knew something, but..." He trailed off, somewhat dissapointed that he couldn't give his brother any answers.

"He explained as much as he knew." Brock said, "We don't know how you got here, or even what's going on." He crossed his arms, going silent as he thought.

"We wish we knew where your friends were, too." Dawn added sympathetically, "We're really sorry." Kaoru nodded slightly, "I'm sure they'll be fine." he said. The bag he was holding was taken suddenly, "Hikaru! Give that back!" he said, being held back calmly by his older twin, who was looking at the bag and it's contents curiously.

"So, you have one of these, too." Hikaru said, "I found one with me as well. I wonder if these pokeballs have our pokemon in them." He pulled out one of Kaoru's ultra balls, "Here." He shoved it to his younger twin, "Try it."

Kaoru nervously took it, "Hikaru. You can't be serious." he said. "Try it!" Ash said enthusiastically, "If it has your pokemon like you brother says, I want to see them." Kaoru looked at the three trainers for a moment, then looked at the ultra ball. He nodded slightly, holding it tight before turning away from the little group, throwing the pokeball. The silver light leaped out from the ultra ball.

"Wow! You have an Espeon!"

Kaoru stared shocked as the pyschic pokemon looked back at him with midnight blue eyes. It approached him and nuzzled his leg, "My Espeon..." he said softly. Espeon looked up at him, as thought reading his eyes for what he was thinking, "...It's really my Espeon..." Slowly, a smile came to Kaoru and he leaned down, gently rubbing Espeon's head, making the pink furred creature hum in joy softly.

The three failed to notice the group of three shadows watching from the sides. "Look there. An Espeon." one said quietly.

"I'm sure we'd be praised for bringing that in to the Boss." another spoke. They snickered quietly, eyes watching the red headed boy's Espeon.

* * *

Me: Oh teh noes! D: They wants to steal Kaoru's pretty Espeon! T-T R&R! :D


	3. The Power of Water and Stone

Me: x3 TWO REVIEWS! This is such a random story. XD I thank **Tamaki's Ramen**, and **Jillkun-Ness**. :3 The two reviewers so far. :D

Honey: Yay Ana-chan! :D

Me: ^-^ Moar pokemonXhost stuff!

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! I JUST OWN MAH PLOT! :D **

* * *

_**Chapter 3: The Power of Water and Stone**_

"Do you have any idea where our friends might be?"

It wasn't going to help much, but Hikaru thought it could help the situation some if they had some idea as to where the other's were. They were still in the place where they met with Kaoru, deciding to think things over for a bit. Dawn, Ash and Brock thought for a moment. "Well... They have to be here in the Sinnoh area." Dawn mused. "Yeah, but the region's really huge. It might take ages for us to find them." Brock added.

The twins sighed in hopelessness, "Aw well... Guess We should start looking, huh Hikaru." Kaoru said softly. Sensing its owner's sadness, Espeon nuzzled Kaoru's leg in an attempt to make the boy feel better. Kaoru gratefully pet Espeon's fur again.

Ash gave a bit of a sigh, "...Oh! Maybe..." he trailed off, thinking over his thought a bit more.

"What is it, Ash?" Dawn asked curiously.

"Maybe I can send Staraptor to look around this area from the air." Ash explained, "You think that'll work?" he asked. It seemed like a smart idea. "Staraptor! Come out and help us out!" Hikaru and Kaoru were amazed at the size of the Staraptor. _'It really is a big bird...'_ they thought nervously. "Staraptor, fly up and see if you can see anyone nearby." Ash commanded. The large bird pokemon flew into the air, dissappearing into the sky and trees.

"I hope Staraptor can find them." Brock said. Everyone nodded, hoping to find the missing friends of Kaoru and Hikaru. Kaoru reached down to pet his Espeon once again, but his hand found nothing. "Hm? Espeon?" Looking down, Kaoru found the psychic pokemon to be missing, "Espeon?" His calls caught the attention of everyone else. "Hikaru! Espeon's missing!" Kaoru paniced, looking around quickly for his favorite pokemon.

"Calm down, Kaoru. I'm sure Espeon's still around." Ash said in an attempt to calm the distrought red head. They all immediatly spread out, looking for any sign of the pink furred creature. "Espeon! Please come out, Espeon!" Kaoru called.

"This was even easier than normal!" Espeon squirmed in the arms of the lilac haired man. With a quick jolt, Espeon bit down on the owner's arms, "Aggh!"

"You idiot! Don't let it go!"

Once Espeon hit the ground, it began to make a run for it. Espeon didn't get even two feet before a crimson haired woman and a small cat with a coin on its forehead pounced on it, pinning Espeon to the ground. "You're not getting away!"

"I'm sure the Boss'll like getting this as a gift." The feline said. "Of course, Meowth. What's better than a fully trained Espeon?" Jessie asked cheerfully, lifting Espeon up and smiling at the helpless face of Espeon, "James! You idiot! Don't ever let go of this pokemon again!" With a hard shove, Jessie put Espeon back and James' grip and stormed off.

James gave a quick look to the Espeon before running after Meowth and Jessie.

"ESPEON!"

The Team Rocket trio froze. "Gah! It's those kids!" Jessie exclaimed, "Run!" They quickly sprinted.

"Hey wait! Team Rocket!"

Sweatdrops formed on the trio's heads, "RUN FASTER!" Jessie ordered. Their feet sprinted faster, Ash and the others already running after them. "Pikachu! Use thunder-"

"No Ash!" Dawn said quickly, running behind the boy, "If you shock them, it'll hurt Espeon, too!" Kaoru ran faster, wanting to get his pokemon back.

Jessie and James looked behind them, "We're losing them!" Meowth said happily, noticing that the kids were getting farther away, "We're in the clear!" A shadow loomed over them, and the trio stopped. Looking up slowly, they met with the angry eyes of an Onix. They stood frozen, even Espeon seemed to be afraid. Taking advantage of their stilled shock, Espeon leaped out of James' arms, going unnoticed.

"Espeon!" Kaoru embraced his Espeon. "It's an Onix!" Ash said, seeing the large ryhno-like pokemon staring down at Team Rocket. They all stopped immediatly, guessing that this was a wild, disturbed pokemon.

"Should we run?" Jessie mumbled. "We should." James replied. They took off running to the right.

"Marill! Use water gun!" A blast of cold water threw Team Rocket back. Hikaru and Kaoru immediatly recognized the little voice, "Honey-sempai!" They exclaimed. From behind the Onix, two people stepped out. "Yay! Takashi! We stopped them!" Honey cheered. His silent cousin nodded. Standing heroiclly, Honey pointed a little finger to Team Rocket, "Show them how strong your pokemon are, Takashi!"

With a nod, Mori stepped beside Honey. He gave a quick glare to the heap of soaked Rocket member before looking to his stone pokemon, "Onix. Use dig!" Onix gave a cry and rammed into the dirt, burrowing into the ground. Not a second later, Onix burst out underneath Team Rocket, throwing the three into the air.

"We were so close!" Jessie cried from the air, "I want that Espeon!"

"Maybe next time." Meowth retorded sadly, "But for now..."

"**Team Rocket's blasting off agaiiinnn!**" _**(I just love that line. x3) **_

"Mori! Honey!" Honey and Mori looked and smiled at Hikaru and Kaoru. "Kao-chan! Hika-chan!" Honey hugged the twins, "We found you!" he smiled cheerfully at his friends, Mori standing beside him.

"These are your friends?" Brock asked as they approached the little group. Kaoru nodded, "Yep. Mori-sempai. Honey-sempai. Meet Ash, Brock and Dawn." The three trainers smiled, greeting the two cousin's. "Nice to meet you." Dawn said.

"Espeon!" Espeon cried happily, running up to Honey. The blonde eighteen year old gave a happy cheer and hugged the pokemon, "Kao-chan! You're Espeon is cute!" he said happily. Kaoru smiled, "Thanks Honey. And thanks for saving him." he added gratefully.

"Now we just need to find Mi'lord, Haruhi and Kyoya-sempai." Hikaru said, "I hope they don't run into Team Rocket..." Hikaru said softly, but then chuckled, "Team Rocket'll be in trouble if they even touch Tamaki's pokemon." he said, laughing.

* * *

Me: Yay! Honey and Mori saved Espeon! :D Moar reviews? Please? If you do, I'll give you cookies shaped as you favorite Host and Pokemon character! :D


	4. Tamaki's Spark and a Galactic Goon

Me: OMG-NESS! SEVEN REVIEWS! I feel so loved! x3 I just finished baking the cookies, too! :D

Kyoya: One of them is shaped like me! D:

Me: I know. :3 A Kyoya and Pikachu cookie for **DellaNee-Chan**. A Honey and Riley shaped cookie for **Jillkun-ness**. A special Tama and Eevee cookies for **Tamaki's Ramen** cuz she couldn't choose. XD and a big thank you for **Person-with-a-Keyboard** for reviewing. :D

Honey: You're so nice, Ana-chan! ^-^

Me: No I'm not. ^/^ I just love my readers and reviewers. :D Another chapter! JUST FOR YOU ALL! X3

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT! REMEMBER THAT! :D**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Tamaki's Spark and a Galactic Goon**_

"Now we just need to find the King, Haruhi and Kyoya-sempai."

The reunited Hosts gathered together, joined by the three pokemon trainers and their pokemon. Kaoru looked to Honey, "Did you happen to see any sign of them coming here?" he asked, worried for his missing three friends. The older blonde shook his head, "Sorrr, Kao-chan..."

"Mitsukini. Remember, we thought we saw Kyoya." Mori said calmly, gently nudging his shorter cousin. Honey jumped up, remembering, "Oh right! We did see Kyo-chan. I think." he thought hard, "Maybe... I don't know if it was him or not. It was really dark where we were. A cave. And there was something big beside him. And another person."

"Was it Tamaki, or Haruhi?" Hikaru quickly asked. Honey shook his head, "No. It was a woman, yeah, but the hair was too long for it to be Haru-chan." He pouted, unhappy with the information he and Mori had.

Brock gave a glance to Honey, "You said you were in a cave. Right?" he asked. When Honey nodded, he continued, "It was probably one of the caves close by. What was it called...?" Dawn answered his thought, "Mt. Coronet?" she asked. Brock nodded, "Yeah, that's it! Right next to Oreburgh City!"

"Oreburgh City?" The twins questioned, tilting their heads to the side like confused puppies.

"It's a mining city. It's mostly rock and miners there." Ash explained, "It's the closest place with a cave. And Honey and Mori mustn't have been to far, right?" The two cousins nodded, "Then we're going to Oreburgh City!"

It took much hiking, far too much for the comfort of Hikaru, who constantly complained about things such as dirt getting into his shoes, the sun being far to warm, and his legs getting tired. Each complaint was responded with a hard smack from his younger brother.

They reached Oreburgh City, and Honey and Mori immediatly recognized the small town. "Hey, Takashi! We came through here while looking for Kao-chan and Hika-chan, right?" Mori silently nodded. "I wonder if the people here have seen your friends." Ash mused.

"Can you believe it?" "Electric pokemon able to defeat rock pokemon!" "He's so amazing!"

The group looked the crowd surrounding the heart of Oreburgh. "What's going on?" Dawn asked. They approached, pushing past people to get to where the item of interest was.

"Electabuzz! Use Crosschop!" _**(Yes, an Electabuzz can learn that. And it's a Fight move so... Yeah, he pwns rock pokemon with it.)**_ The Hosts froze as they saw the familiar egotistical blonde they were used to seeing.

Tamaki leapt with joy as his Electabuzz defeated his opponents Graveler, "Yeah! Good job, my wonderful pokemon!" he cried. His Electabuzz seemed to reflect his joy, cheering and pumping his own fist in the air with glee, little sparks coming from him.

"I guess mi'lord doesn't mind what's going on." Kaoru said, a little sweatdrop appearing. "He seems just a _little_ to happy." Hikaru added.

"Another friend?" Ask asked. They nodded and approached the French boy. Tamaki saw them and sparkles lit his eyes, "My children!" he hugged his 'children' tightly, squeezing the air out of the two twins especially, "I'm glad to see you safe! Oh, won't Haruhi be glad!" Tamaki gushed, "And you have friends!" he just as tightly hugged Ash, Brock and Dawn, surprising the trio.

"Sempai! What did I say about running off without me!" Haruhi quickly ran over, irritation clearly shown on her pretty girl face. She relaxed and stopped when she saw her friends, "Hey! You guys are okay, too!"

Hikaru quickly hugged Haruhi, "I'm glad you're okay, Haruhi." he said honestly, "You're not hurt, right?" Haruhi shook her head, brushing off Hikaru's concern, "I'm fine. Sempai kept us safe with his... _Shocking_ power." she giggled at her small pun, then became quite serious, "Have any of you seen, Kyoya-sempai?" At the sight of everyone shaking their heads, Haruhi sighed, "Oh well. We might as well keep searching. Who know how he's doing?"

After a few introductions and more questions as to how they ended up in the Sinnoh region of the pokemon world, Ash reminded the group of Hosts about where they were originally headed.

"Oh yeah." Hikaru looked to Tamaki and Haruhi, "We were going to look for the Shadow King in the cave at the foot of Mt. Coronet." Kaoru continued after his twin, "Honey-sempai says he saw Kyoya there, but wasn't sure if it was him or not."

Tamaki nodded and turned to his 'daughter', "Haruhi. You should stay here. You have no pokemon of your own. It'll be far too dangerous for my little girl." Haruhi quickly shook her head, "No way, sempai. I'm coming with you. I want to make sure Kyoya-sempai is okay, too."

"So, this is Mt. Coronet. I always wondered how big it really was." Hikaru mumbled. They quietly entered the dark cave. Immediatly they met thick darkness. "Anyone have a flashlight?" Kaoru asked. Honey whimpered, "It's scarey in here." His taller cousin lifted him up and set him down on his shoulders.

"Luxio! Come out!" Though they couldn't see it, Tamaki released his Luxio, the blue and black canine ready for his trainer's command, "Luxio. Use flash." Luxio nodded and soon the cave became bright and they could see into the cave. From a corner, Haruhi caught sigh of something bolting around the corner, "Hey!" she began running after it. Dawn gasped, "Haruhi! Come back!" The rest followed the two girls.

Haruhi panted as she followed the shadow, "Sempai! Is that you?" As she rounded the corner, Haruhi rammed into something large, and somewhat soft. Falling back, she looked up and froze.

"Am I not who you were looking for?"

Haruhi stared up at the man with aqua green hair in fear. She was pulled up by him just as the others came. "Come any closer and she's going to be sleeping with the Magikarp!" he threatened, pushing the frightened girl to the edge of the water.

"Let her go, you Galactic creep!" Ash cried.

The Galactic Grunt smirked, "I don't think so. Don't even try being a hero, kid."

"Maybe he won't be the hero. But we will." Someone said. Even wit Luxio's flash, no one saw the large shadow that flew down from the top of the cave. "Dragonite! Retrieve Haruhi!" Before the Grunt knew it, Haruhi was snatched from his grip and flown up into the air.

"What?"

A female voice spoke this time, "Houndoom! Use flamethrower!" A flash of fire blew out from the caves cieling and frightened the Galactic Grunt. "Forget this game! I'm out of here!" He turned tail and ran, leaving the shocked kids to stare up at their saviors.

"Perhaps you should all be more careful. I don't want to have to waste my Dragon and Ghost pokemon's energy on you."

They looked and saw familiar faces. The faces of Fuyumi and Kyoya. "Kyo-chan! Fuyumi-chan!"

* * *

Me: :D Now you know what Kyo-chan uses! He's a Dragon and Ghost trainer. That's my favorite combo. Dragon pokemon are nearly strong against all moves, except Ice and Dragon. And Ghost pokemon, well, they're immune to all physical attacks! :D And Fuyumi uses Dark pokemon. x3 Next chap will explain how she got sucked into this. :D

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	5. Secrets

Me: YAY! :D I'm in **SUCH** a good mood!

Kyoya: Why is that?

Me: I just ate two amazing tacos and am drinking a delishious Arizona Mango iced tea. X3 I feel pampered!

Kyoya: ...Tacos make you feel pampered...?

Fuyumi: Hey! ...Tacos can do amazing things...

Kyoya: -.-;

Me: MOAR CHAPTAH! :D I thank all mah reviewers! In this chap you'll see just a bit more of Kyoya's dragon and ghost pokemon and how Fuyumi was thrown into this mess. :3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOST CLUB OR POKEMON AND BLAH BLAH BLAH, YOU GET THE DRIFT... **

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Secrets**_

Kyoya gave a calm smirk to his friends, "Greetings." He casually pushed up his glasses as his sister gave a sweet wave to them. "Hello Kyoya-kun's friends!" she said sweetly.

"Uhm... Kyoya-sempai... Can you put me down now?" Kyoya looked at Haruhi, having forgotten that his Dragonite was holding her, "Oh. Of course. Dragonite." The large orange dragon lowered the brunette down to the ground and released her, being quite gentle with the whole process. Haruhi was quickly hugged by her friends, being looked over.

"Wow..." Dawn approached the Dragonite, "I've never seen a Dragonite up close before." she carefully pet it's muzzle, making the dragon coo in pleasure. "He's huge. Bigger than most Dragonite's." Brock said, examanine Dragonite's gurth, "His wing span is amazing, too."

Fuyumi laughed softly, "My brother always gets the best." she said, teasingly petting her younger brother's hair, "Don't you, Kyoya-kun?" Kyoya only pouted in response before looking down at the others, "You shouldn't be roaming around. Team Galactic is running around rampant." he stated, pulling a dusk ball out, "Dragonite. Return." He sealed his pokemon back in it's ball. Fuyumi held up a Luxury ball, "Time for a rest, Houndoom."

Tamaki then began wondering, "...Ah, Fuyumi. How did you...?"

Fuyumi smiled, guessing his question, "Honestly. I don't know how any of us got here. The last I remember was I was coming to bring Kyoya-kun's book bag. He forgot it at home and I was coming for a visit. It wasn't very late when I got to the Hitachiin home." she thought, "I remember... A big light coming from under one of the bed sheets... I was just about to wake my brother when it begane getting brighter... Then I woke up and Kyoya-kun and I were on Spear Pillar..."

"Spear Pillar!" Everyone turned to look at Ash, who looked very shocked. Fuyumi tilted her head, "Yes... Why do you ask?" Ash collected himself quickly, "It's just. Spear Pillar is said to be the home of two legendary pokemon, of time and space. You didn't see anything there... Did you?"

Fuyumi shook her head, "No... We didn't. We just were there and we got out of there. Kyoya said it didn't feel right to be on Spear Pillar." she looked at her younger brother, "Why did you feel unwell there, Kyoya-kun?"

Kyoya shook his head, "It's nothing important, Fuyumi. Come on. Let's go." he made to turn away, but one of the twins shouted, "Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Hikaru glared at his sempai, "We came here to find you! You're _not_ leaving!" Kyoya gave him a cool stare, "Watch me." and with that, the Ootori left, his sister following close behind.

"Sempai!" Haruhi called, "Sempai!"

Kyoya and Fuyumi didn't come back. The group let out a sigh. "Oh well. At least we know they're okay." Kaoru said, tyring to lighten the mood.

"So what are you going to do?" Brock asked. "Are you going to find a way to fix things?" Dawn added, a concerned look on her face. The Hosts nodded, "It's the only thing we can do. We can't stay here." Tamaki explained. He sighed, "Well... We should get used to things for the mean time. Get used to traveling around to find a way to get home." he smiled at his friends, "We can help our pokemon, too!"

Not far from them, Kyoya and Fuyumi were having a different conversation. "Kyoya-kun... Why didn't you tell them...?" Fuyumi asked, a sad look on her pretty face. When her brother stayed silent, she leaned closer, "Kyoya..." She gently touched his arm, "Please say something."

"We have to find them."

The Ootori daughter tilted her head, "Them? Who?" she was suprised when her brother grabbed her hand. "We need to find those pokemon... The travelers of time and space... That's why we joined _them_..." Fuyumi knew who her brother was referring to.

"Team Galactic..." she looked down for a moment, "...We're not really bad guys... Are we?"

"In reality, no. But in the eyes of everyone else, yes..." he gave his elder sister a smile, "Don't worry. As long as we don't get thrown into anything dangerous, we'll be fine. We just need Cyrus to lead us straight to them... And then we'll take over." He held Fuyumi's hand tightly, "I promise. Everything'll be fine..."

Fuyumi nodded, knowing how she could trust Kyoya's every word, "Okay."

* * *

Me: D: Kyo-chan and Fuyumi-chan are in Team Galactic! PHAIL! Who knows which pokemon they are referring to as the pokemon of time and space? ;D If you have the game, or seen the movie, you should know!

Honey: COOKIES AND CAKE FOR ALL WHO REVIEW! :D


	6. Break In

Me: I'm back in another good mood. XDD

Kyoya: Let me guess. More amazing tacos?

Me: YES! :D They're sooooo **GOOD!**

Fuyumi: I want one. D:

Me: I ate the last one. T.T

Honey: I made those cookies and cake for the reviewers! x3 **_*sets out the plate*_** Dig in everyone! :D

Me: And enjoy this new chapter! :D

Kyoya: Shouldn't you be doing homework...?

Me: ...Shut up!

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. JUST THE PLOT AND THE LITTLE ELVES AND FAIRIES IN MY HEAD. :3**

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Break In**_

They day had ended, and Ash, Brock, and Dawn lead the Hosts to the nearest pokemon center. "We can stay the night here." Ash explained, "We can start finding a way home for you in the morning." The others nodded and they entered the pokemon center. They were greeted by Nurse Joy. "Hey Nurse Joy!" The group smiled at the red haired nurse. "Ash. It's nice to see you again." Nurse Joy smiled, "And who are your friends?"

Tamaki immediatly glided over to her, taking her hand in his and looking deep into her eyes, "We are new to your lovely Sinnoh region. I am Tamaki Suoh. And you're name, my beautiful princess?" Nurse Joy turned a deep shade of red, staring right into his violet eyes, "Nurse Joy." she smiled, stars filling her eyes. Behind Tamaki, Brock only stared in shock and pain as he watched the pokemon nurse be swain by the blonde French boy.

"Wow. That Tamaki sure knows how to win a woman's heart." The Hosts nodded, not at all surprised in Tamaki's actions.

Soon, everyone was situated in their rooms on the resting room of the pokemon center. Ash, Brock, Dawn and Haruhi were on one room, Hikaru and Kaoru in another, and Tamaki, Mori and Honey in the last room.

Honey smiled, "Come on, Marill! Time for bed!" he let his water mouse jump into his bed and cuddle into his side. Snuggling the mouse, Honey shut his eyes, immediatly drifting to sleep. Mori lied down in his own bed across from Honey's and shut his eyes, not immediatly sleeping, but just witing for it to come. Looking at the two cousin's, Tamaki smiled before carefully climbing up onto the bed above Mori's.

"Kyoya." he thought of his best friend, "Why did you just run off like that? You looked like you were hiding something." Letting out a sigh, Tamaki slowly fell asleep, his mind empty of any dreams.

Hours passed, the moon growing higher and higher in the sky. On the first floor, the pokemon nurses carred for the pokemon popping in at odd hours. No guests saw the two shadows behind the pokemon center. One lifted a pokeball, "Haunter. Come out." The purple ghost pokemon appeared, hissing it's name quietly. It's trainer pointed at the window of the second floor, "Go inside and unlock that window." Without a seconds delay, Haunter glided up and phased through the solid wall. The window slowly swung open and Haunter glided back out. "Good job Haunter."

The second shadow lifted another pokeball, "Honchkrow." The raven colored bird stared at it's trainer, "We need to get up to that window."

The halls inside were dark as the two intruders climbed into the open window. "Honchkrow, return." Haunter stayed out, being told that it was needed soon. They traveled down the hall, their steps quiet and slow. Stopping at one door, Haunter glided inside. Seconds later it glided back out, giving a short nod. Opening the door, they approached the three sleeping bodies. They peered down at Honey, who was sleeping peacfully against the Marill. They shook their heads before looking at one of the bags in the corner.

Snatching it up, the shadows left silently, shutting the door carefully behind them. They repeated this twice more, stealing a bag from the Hitachiin's, and stealing another from the last four. As they headed for the window, they were stopped by a voice. "I was wondering if you were going to come back." Looking back quickly, they were glared at by Tamaki, "Give back those bags and I won't yell for the others."

"Haunter, use Hypnosis." Haunter obeyed and stared intently into the eyes of Tamaki. Tamaki felt himself become sleepy, his head getting lighter by the second and his eyes getting heavy.

"Piplup, use water gun!"

Haunter gave a cry of surprise and the trio of intruders were thrown out of the window by the chilly blast of water. "Sempai! Are you okay?" Haruhi shook Tamaki awake as the others ran to the window. Looking out and below, Kaoru gave a gasp, "Oh my God... It's..."

* * *

Me: HA! I just decided to leave it there! XD I'm so dorky. Who were the intruders! TELL ME! :D

Honey: R&R! :D Please!


	7. Traitors

Me: I'm a day late with updating cuz I was at the store after school yesterday, being dragged around with my sister and mother and then we went to my school to speak to my teachers cuz it was Back to School Night. :3

Kyoya: Who the hell attends those, anyway? O.o

Me: I DO! _***angreh face***_

Kyoya: _***unamused face* **_

Me: AGH! MY FREAKIN' FEET ITCH SO BAD! I **HATE** FLEAS!

Kyoya: I'll go get the flea and tick spray...

Fuyumi: _***smiles***_ Here's the next chapter. ^-^

**DISCLAIMER: OWN NOTHING. JUST OWN THE PLOT AND APPARENTLY A BIG GROUP OF ANNOYING FLEAS EATING MAH FEET! D: **

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Traitors **_

"It's... It's Kyoya-sempai and Fuyumi-san!" Everyone stared in horror as they saw Kyoya, Fuyumi and Kyoya's Haunter lying in the bushes, a few groans of pain coming from them. They watched as Kyoya squirmed slightly, "Oh God... Who knew that little mouse could shoot a jet stream of water..." Sitting up, the raven hair teen stared up at his friends, and they stared for a few moments at one another. When he heard his sister beside him, Kyoya quickly turned his attention to her.

"Fuyumi!" He gently lifted her up as she rubbed her head, "Are you okay?" Fuyumi nodded and looked above them. It went silent as the two Ootori's stared up at the Hosts and trio of trainers. In an instant Kyoya and Fuyumi leapt to their feet and dashed off, Haunter trailing behind them silently.

_'Kyoya...'_ Tamaki stared after his friend, then he realized something, "Hey! Give me back my bag!"

Kyoya and Fuyumi dashed out of Oreburgh City and into the cave. "Kyoya-kun! What are we going to do?" Fuyumi gasped, her feet trying desperatly to keep up with her taller brother. She felt her foot snag between two stones, and she landed on the ground, the bag in her hand flying away and spilling the pokeballs. "Fuyumi!" She looked up at her younger sibling, "I'm fine, Kyoya." sitting up on her knees, Fuyumi paniced as she heard steps running after them, "Kyoya-kun! Run!"

"I won't!" Kyoya gripped his sister's arm and pulled her up, "Let's go. Forget the bag." They ran again, nearly reaching the exit.

"Kyoya! Stop!" Of course, the Ootori's never stopped. Tamaki growled and quickly went for the spilled bag on the ground. _'Whatever pokemon this is, I hope it'll do something!'_ He prayed that his choice would be of help.

Hikaru smirked, "Ninetails! Don't let them get to that door!" The fix pokemon sprinted past Kyoya and Fuyumi and blocked the door, her tails glowing with the multiple energies inside them. Kyoya sighed, shutting his eyes as he waited for the lecture for this mistake. And when it came, oh boy, it came...

"What are you thinking, Mama!" Tamaki cried to Kyoya's back, "Why are you stealing from us! Why! And even worse! You dragged your own **sister** into this!" he clenched his fists, "...What happened, Kyoya? Why are you doing this?"

It was stiffly silent in the cave. Kyoya stood still, his eyes still shut. Finally, he answered, "...Because I'm tying to find the way home." He opened his eyes, "And to get us home... I had to gain the trust of some people." With a swift turn, Kyoya pulled the coat from around him, his sister nervously following suit.

"They're with Team Galactic!" Dawn's cry was true. Ash, Brock and Dawn immediatly recognized the color and style of the space team. It was also obvious that Kyoya and Fuyumi weren't _just_ members. "You're commanders?" Ash asked, somewhat shocked at this.

Nodding, Kyoya drew out a pokeball, silently returning his Haunter, "Of course. Our pokemon are far to powerful to make us just grunts." he looked Tamaki in the eye, "As of tonight, I shall be known as Commander Mercury and Fuyumi will be Commander Venus." he stood still, "And our first and only order, to earn those titles, is to steal your best pokemon." He tossed his dusk ball in his hand, "Let's have a wager. If Fuyumi and I win in a Double Battle against two of you, we go free and with your pokemon. If you win, we leave without your pokemon."

Tamaki held his breath for a moment before slowly nodding, "Okay... But if, and that's _if, _we win... I want you to stay with us... And tell us everything you've been planning..." Looking behind him, he locked eyes with Ash, "I want you to be my partner in this." he said. The Pallet Town boy nodded and stepped beside Tamaki.

There was much space between the two teams. Tamaki held out his hand, "I need one of my pokemon, Kyoya." he said calmly. Kyoya only smirked and reached into one of the two bags he held, tossing his friend an ultra ball. Catching it, Tamaki waited for Ash to choose his pokemon. Once both were ready, they threw their pokeballs.

"Ampharos!"

"Go! Staraptor!"

Kyoya nodded and calmly pulled out his duskball, his sister holding a luxeryball. "This'll be quick..." Kyoya muttered.

"Flygon!"

"Absol!"

The match was set... Electric and Flying against Dragon and Dark. Tamaki hoped that in the end, he and Ash would be the winners. For Kyoya's sake.

* * *

Me: :D Next chap will be the battle! I'm not very good at pokemon battles so it'll be kinda rough. XDD

Kyoya: I like my Flygon. :3

Fuyumi: I love my Absol! x3

Me: X3 I love Dragon and Dark pokemon! And ghosts! :D R&R for moar!


	8. The Battle

Me: Oooo! Battle Chapter! :3 I've had to study up on a lot of pokemon data. XDD Finding the move-sets, the types, and abilities and weaknesses. Geez!

Kyoya: I thought you already knew these things?

Me: I don't know _everthing_! You jerk... _***sad face***_ MOAR CHAPTAH! :D

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! :D JUST THE PLOT! AND A BUNCH OF RANDOM CROSS-OVER URGES! **

* * *

**_Chapter 8: The Battle_**

The two teams stared at eachother. Ash and Tamaki held determined looks, Fuyumi looked nervous and concerned, and Kyoya kept his small smile. The raven haired boy let his smile go and he gently placed a hand on his Flygon's back, "This battle will determine if Fuyumi and I escape freely or not." Releasing the green dragon, he locked eyes with Tamaki, "...Begin!"

"Staraptor, use Aerial Ace!" Ash commanded. Starapter flew to the air, before swooping down, aiming straight for Absol. Tamaki locked his sight with Flygon, "Ampharos! Use thunder shock!" Ampharos gave a confident cry and struck the electricity to the dragon.

"Absol, dodge and use Razor Wind!" Absol leapt from its place, barely avoiding Staraptor's attack. Once safe, Absol bolted around Staraptor, the winds around the room picking up. Ash growled, "Try and catch him, Staraptor!" he called. Even as Staraptor tried spotting the silver canine, it couldn't see it. "Strike him, Absol!" Fuyumi ordered. Staraptor gave a cry of pain, trying desperatly to fly out of Absol's blades of wind.

"Flygon, take the hit." Kyoya ordered calmly. Tamaki was surprised but didn't stop Ampharos. The shock hit Flygon, and Tamaki expected the dragon to fall. He froze, "Ah- What!" Flygon seemed to give a smirk to Tamaki. "Why didn't it-?"

"Flygon is a Dragon _and_ Ground type pokemon. Did you forget Tamaki? Ground is immune to Electric." Kyoya smiled, "Now it's my turn. Flygon! Use Dig!" Flygon flew straight to the ground and vanished deep within the earth.

"Absol! Use Ice Beam!" Absol opened it's mouth, and Staraptor was struck with the chilling blast. Staraptor landed heavily. Ash gasped in worry, "Staraptor! Are you okay?" Relief filled him when Staraptor got back up, "Alright. Quick, use Steel Wing!"

Fuyumi braced her pokemon, "Get ready to dodge it, Absol!"

Ampharos searched helplessly for any sign of Flygon. Tamaki was tense, _'If it hits, my Ampharos will be out.'_ he thought. He saw Ash's Staraptor coming down on Absol, _'Maybe I can call him out...'_ He pointed to Fuyumi's silver canine, "Ampharos, use Thunder Shock on Absol!" Ampharos obeyed and shot another round of electricity toward Absol. Fuyumi paniced, "Absol!"

"Flygon! Take the attack!" Flygon appeared from the earth, taking the shock of thunder followed by a hit of Staraptor's wings. Fuyumi knew what to do next, "Absol! Use Slash!" Black claws swung out and clawed at Staraptor, throwing the bird away.

"Staraptor!" This time, Staraptor didn't rise back up. Ash unwillingly returned his pokemon back, "I'm sorry, Tamaki." he apologized. Tamaki nodded, "It's okay. I'll take care of them." He pointed to Absol, "Ampharos, use Fire Punch!" He knew that if either of the two pokemon took the hit, it would affect them. _'I hope I get one of them down...'_

"Flygon-"

"Don't let Flygon get in your way, Absol!" Fuyumi shouted, silencing her brother's defense. Absol leapt into the blast, knowing that it's trainer wanted to defend her brother. Ampharos hit Absol straight on. Absol flew back, and stayed down, it's body trembling. "Absol, return."

It was between Kyoya and Tamaki. Tamaki knew he wasn't going to win. Ampharos only knew Fire Punch and Electric moves, neither of which would do much against Flygon. Flygon was a Ground and Dragon pokemon...

Kyoya sensed Tamaki's lack of confidence. The two just stared at eachother, Ampharos panting with exhaustion and Flygon's wings making the a hum throughout the cave. "Well... Are you going to strike?" Kyoya asked calmly. Tamaki didn't answer. He didn't have to. He just had to wait... Wait for that one attack he knew was bound to appear. And it did...

"Politoed! Use Blizzard!"

Kyoya gasped as a blizzard struck Flygon down from behind Tamaki, "Flygon!" He watched as the winds blew fiercly against his dragon, "Don't you dare let that blizzard get you down!" He seemed almost desperate to keep Flygon up. But his words didn't help his pokemon. Flygon fell hard in a ball and the ice died down. "Flygon!" The Ootori quickly neeled beside his dragon, "Flygon. Are you okay?"

Tamaki watched with much interest as Kyoya gave all his attention to the pokemon. Never had he seen such concern from Kyoya's eyes. There was worry, fear, and love in those grey eyes, all directed to Flygon. A smile slowly came to Tamaki.

Fuyumi examined Flygon, "He'll be fine, Kyoya-kun. Just give him a little rest." she reassured her brother. Kyoya nodded and held up the duskball, "Flygon. Return." Once inside, Kyoya smiled at the ball, "Sorry..." he told it, as if apologizing to his pokemon. Looking up, Fuyumi and Kyoya saw Tamaki. A bag was dropped infront of them. They gave the blonde a questioning look.

"You need it." Tamaki said, "...Whatever you two are doing... I know you haven't really joined Team Galactic..." He looked at Kyoya, "Be careful. Don't let them find out you're lying. But keep us informed on everything."

Kyoya and Fuyumi watched as Tamaki and heir group left the cave. Looking into the bag, they saw many pokeballs. Fuyumi pulled out a note, "Hm?" she slipped it open.

_The best of our pokemon from all of us Hosts... Be very careful with them. We want them back safe and sound eventually... Good luck, Kyoya and Fuyumi._

Fuyumi smiled slightly, "...We gotta be careful with them." she said. Standing up, the two took a breath and left the cave from the other end, ready to return to the Galactic leader and earn their titles as Commandors.

* * *

Me: :D A phail of a battle! XD I did my best. It's hard, especially with a Double Battle.

Kyoya: *hugging Flygon* Who's an amazing, green Dragon? Tell me who. :3

Me: Weeiiirdd... R&R? :D


	9. He Needs Help!

Me: ^-^ I'm baaaack! And with craaaaamps. D:

Kyoya: That's why I'm glad I'm a man and have male genetals. **_*bored face*_**

Me: Jerk. -_-; I hate it... ANYWAY! I have a **HUGE** obsession with the legendary pokemon recently. XD So be ready to see some of them soon. _Very_ soon!

Fuyumi: Oooooo! :3 **_*eating commoner's ramen* _**

Me: ON WITH THE SHOW! :D

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HOSTS OR THE POKEMON GANG AND POKEMON! I JUST OWN THE PLOT AND SOME RANDOM CHARACTERS! :D **

* * *

**_Chapter 9: He Needs Help!_**

The next morning, the group left Oreburgh City. Tamaki stretched, "So, where are you guys heading?" he asked Ash and the gang. Ash smiled, "We were heading back Jubilife and then heading to Sandgem." he said. "Oh, well, I guess this is where we part ways." Tamaki looked at Ash and the gang with a small smile, "We need to head further into Sinnoh." He curiously watched Brock dig into his bag, "Uhm, Brock? What are you doing?"

The pokemon breeder pulled out a square folded paper, "This is a map of Sinnoh. It should be pretty helpful." he smiled and handed it to Tamaki. The blonde French boy unfolded it and looked at the map. He looked at the Sinnoh region, "Hm... I think we should head to Hearthome City next." he looked to the others, "You guys up for it?"

The Hosts nodded, "I think it'd be the best." Hikaru said, "We can probably find some help in Celestic Town." he explained. Ash approached Tamaki, "You guys be careful." he held out his hand. Tamaki smiled and shook it, "You, too, Ash. Maybe we can battle against eachother one day." he chuckled as Ash gave him a grin, "You bet, Tamaki. You bring your best stuff when that day comes."

The two small groupd parted ways, Ash, Dawn and Brock going into the cave between Oreburgh and Jubilife while Tamaki and the others headed for Hearthome. Just as they approached the outside of Oreburgh, Haruhi stopped. The others looked at her oddly, "What is it, Haruhi?" Kaoru asked. The brunette looked behind her, "Did you guys hear that?" They listened. At first there was nothing in the wind, but soonall of them could hear a feint call.

"Tamaki! Ta-ma-kiii!"

In the distance you could see a little figure running toward them. Tamaki squinted, "Is... Is that Fuyumi?" he asked. It was. The Ootori daughter was running to them, a worried look in her face, "Tamaki! I need help! Please!" she caught them and gasped as she tried to say what she needed, "Kyo-... Kyoya... He-" she tried to catch her breath. A hand grabbed her arm and Tamaki looked her in the eye, "What's wrong with Kyoya?" he asked.

Fuyumi panted, "He's... I don't know what's wrong? We were in reporting to Cyrus and on our way back to you, he said he felt tired... We took a rest and now... He wont' up!" she looked in much distress. Once she said those words, Tamaki immediatly became worried, "Where is he?"

Fuyumi ran back to where they were that night. At the side of the tunnel, the group could see a still figure. Tamaki became worried, "Kyoya!" The raven haired boy was still, and looked as if he were asleep. Looking even closer, they could see the thin layer of sweat coating Kyoya's pale face. He made a few little sounds of discomfort and twitched in his sleep. Fuyumi whimpered, "Tamaki... What's wrong with him?" she whispered, petting Kyoya's dark hair.

The group gathered around Kyoya. He muttered a few incoherent words. Kaoru leaned closer, "Sempai? What did you say?" Another slur of helpless words. Honey looked worried, "Kyo-chan... Please tell us what's wrong..."

"Dar-... Dark..." Kyoya trembled. His sister pulled him into her arms, "Kyo-kun..." she nuzzled her sibling, "Please wake up..." Kyoya gave a whimper, "Darkrai..." Hikaru quickly looked up, "Did he just say Darkrai?"

Haruhi tilted her head, "What's a Darkrai?" she asked curiously. Hikaru held out a pokedex, "I caught sight of a picture of a Darkrai last night in a book at the pokemon center. Darkrai is a Pitch-Black pokemon. He puts pokemon and people to sleep and gives them nightmares. He really means no harm and is just protecting himself." he looked down at Kyoya, "I guess last night was it's night of activity..."

"How do we wake him up, then?" Fuyumi asked quickly. Hikaru thought, "...Oh! On Fullmoon Island you can find the Lunar Wing! That should wake him up!"

"How can I get to Fullmoon Island?" It was surprising to see such a look of determination in Fuyumi's brown eyes. Hikaru was hestitant, "Are you sure you wanna go?"He asked. Fuyumi nodded, "Of course..." Hikaru nodded slightly, "Okay... Canalave City. There should be a boat there. Ask the sailor to take you to Fullmoon Island, that you're looking for the Lunar Wing. Hopefully, he'll take you. Once you get to the island, find the clearing and you should find it..."

Fuyumi nodded and leaned down to Kyoya, "Don't worry, Kyo-kun... I'll find the Lunar Wing and you'll be fine..." she looked at Tamaki, "Tama-kun. Please take care of my brother." she begged, "I'll be back real soon. Don't let anything happen to him..."

The blonde nodded, "I promise..." he smiled and lifted Kyoya into his arms, "Go on. I don't know if Darkrai is hurting him..." Fuyumi gave another gentle pet to her little brother's hair before running out of the cave.

Honey looked up at Tamaki, "Is Kyo-chan going to be okay?" he asked sadly. But no one knew. Hikaru failed to say that the Lunar Wing wasn't always garanteed... It might not even excist... Fuyumi could be on a wild goose chase.

* * *

Me: I completed the Lunar Wing thing on Pokemon Platinum and how the kid was asleep and being attacked by Darkrai's powers made me think fo Kyoya. XD So I decided to do the same. Will Fuyumi find the Lunar Wing, or should I make her not find it and find another way to wake Kyoya from his nightmare? :D What do you think?

Kyoya: T-T I always suffer...

Me: You do **NOT**! REVIEW? :D


	10. The Lunar Pokemon

Me: BACK AGAIN! :D And I'm listening to Pokemon music. x3 XD

Kyoya: God, you're such a nerd!

Me: :C You're mean... I'm _not_ a nerd... Even though I did take my pokemon and Yu-Gi-Oh! cards to school on Thursday. XDDD I **really** felt nerdy then.

Fuyumi: **_*looking through Ana's cards*_** These SUCK!

Me: I know. T.T I need to buy better ones... ANYWAY! I'mma continue this fic! :D

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HOST CLUB, THE ANIME POKEMON OR THE GAME! I JUST OWN THE PLOT AND A HANKERING FOR MORE HOST CLUB CROSSOVERS! XDDD **

* * *

**_Chapter 10: The Lunar Pokemon_**

Fuyumi watched as the waves pushed against the large boat she was on. "How much farther, sir?" she asked the sailor. The man gave her a reassuring look, "Not much. We'll be there very soon." he said. There was a look on his face that Fuyumi couldn't read. _'He seems troubled...'_ She decided to ask, "Sir... Is something on your mind?" At first, the sailor didn't say anything, but soon he let out a sigh, "The Lunar Wing. If there's only one on the island, what will I do for my son?" He stared straight into the sea, "My son has been suffering the same thing. If we find only one Lunar Wing, who gets it? My son, or your brother?"

Fuyumi looked out, seeing the island coming closer, "...Sir... If there's only one..." she didn't finish. The boat stopped by the edge of the island. Fuyumi followed Sailor Eldritch onto Fullmoon Island. She took in the scent of all the colorful flowers, "It's so beautiful here."

"Come on, ma'am. We have to find that Lunar Wing."

Fuyumi looked for the clearing Hikaru had said, _'Did he lie? No! Hikaru cares about Kyoya just as much as I do!'_ She peeked into an open area of the trees, "Sailor Eldritch! Over here!" She gestured to the trail, "Do you think this might lead us to the Luna Wing?" Eldritch took a long look at the trail, "Perhaps... Be careful though, ma'am." he warned. They ventured down the trail.

The trees stopped most of the sun from breaking through. "These trees... They seem to reach forever..." Fuyumi said in awe. The trees were so tall. She felt like a child again. They continue on. It was a long time that they walked. It seemed as though the trail would never end...

"Miss! Look!"

_'The clearing!'_ Running into the empty space, Fuyumi expected to see the Lunar Wing right there... "Wh-... Where's the Lunar Wing?" All there was in the clearing was trees... No Lunar Wing... _'...This was a waste... There is no Lunar Wing...'_

"Ma'am! I found it!" Eldritch held up the shining green feather, "It's really the Lunar Wing!" Fuyumi approached him quickly. They both stared at it. Then their eyes drifted one another. "...Who gets it?" Eldritch asked. Fuyumi imagined Kyoya. The look of fear on his face as Darkrai disturbed his dreams... And then she imagined a young boy having the same...

"Take it..."

Eldritch looked surprised, "Ma'am?" Fuyumi looked up to the trees, "You're son needs it. I'm sure I can find another way to wake up my brother..." That was a lie... How else could she wake Kyoya without the Lunar Wing.

"Thank you, ma'am. I am completely in you debt. Thank you!" Eldritch looked as if he were about to cry. He began to head for the boat, "Let's go." Fuyumi watched him leave. She smiled, "I'll find another way, Kyo-kun..."

Suddenly, Fuyumi felt a presence... Behind her. She turned quickly, and froze. "Who...?" Fuyumi's brown eyes stared into the magenta eyes of a glittering pokemon. Pink, yellow and lilac... A feeling of bliss came over Fuyumi. A name wanted to leave her lips. "Cr-... Cresselia..."

Fuyumi felt a warm feeling embrace her. She somehow could understand Cresselia's gaze. She could almost hear Cresselia applaud her actions to Eldritch.

"Ma'am! Where are you!"

Fuyumi broke her eyes away from Cresselia, "I'm still in the clearing, Sailor Eldritch!" Looking back, Fuyumi gasped as she saw Cresselia flying away, "Wait! Cresselia!" She stopped, seeing something flying in the wind... Extending her hand, Fuyumi caught... "A Lunar Wing..." The green feather glittered in her palm, "Thank you... Cresselia..."

**_*-LINE BREAK!-* _**

Tamaki stared down at Kyoya's face, "He's still being attacked..." he muttered. A hand touched his shoulder, and Tamaki looked to see Haruhi giving him a sympathetic look. He smiled, "I'm sure Fuyumi'll bring back that Lunar Wing..."

Just then, the door to the room they were in slammed open. Fuyumi ran in, "I got it! I got the Lunar Wing!" The group stood and gathered around her. She proudly showed them the wing, "And not only that. I saw her."

Honey tilted his head, "Saw who, Fuyumi-chan?"

"I saw Cresselia. The Lunar Pokemon was there and she gave me the Lunar Wing." Fuyumi approached Kyoya, the group behind her. She gently set the Lunar Wing close to Kyoya. She was surprised when the feather glowed a bright green.

The Lunar Wing glowed brighter, and soon... It faded. Fuyumi leaned close to Kyoya, leaning right over his face, "Kyo-kun?" she gently poked his cheek. Kyoya shifted and his onyx eyes opened. He gave a few blinks, his vision off slightly, "F-Fuyumi...?" He looked over to his side, "Tamaki?" he slowly sat up, "Where are my glasses...?" he asked drowsily. Kaoru gently placed the glasses on Kyoya.

"Are you okay, sempai?" Haruhi asked worridly. Kyoya nodded slightly, "...I was having a nightmare... And I couldn't wake up." he rubbed his forehead slightly, "I've never felt so scared before..." he looked at his lap, "...Darkrai..."

"Did you see him, Kyo-chan?" Honey asked, "Did you?"

Kyoya nodded slightly, "A bit... I wonder why he attacked me..."

* * *

Me: DONE! :D R&R plz?

Kyoya: YAY! :D I'M SAVED!


	11. A Forced Battle

Me: :D I decided to be extra nice and add another chapter. ^-^

Kyoya: Are you just being nice because you feel sick?

Me: **_*slinks into a corner, curled up*_** I feel exceedingly ill...

Fuyumi: D: Poor Ana-chan!

Me: But to make myself feel better, I'll make my readers happy!

Kyoya: You're a saint, Ana. A **SAINT**!

Me: XDD I like Kyoya's funny side... **NEW CHAPTAH**! :D

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! D: If I did, Koaru would have been raped by Kyoya a LONG time ago... XDDDD I just own Karu. :D **

* * *

_**Chapter 11: A Forced Battle **_

The Hosts stood outside of the pokemon center. Fuyumi held Kyoya by her side, "I'm so glad you're okay, Kyo-kun." she said, holding her much taller younger brother against her. Kyoya rolled his eyes from behind his glasses. Tamaki chuckled, "How cute." he teased. Kyoya smiled slightly, "Be careful, Tamaki. You're teasing a Galactic Commandor. I might just decide to beat you." he mocked.

Hikaru crossed his arms, grinning, "We'd totally beat you and Fuyumi." he said, "I'd burn your pokemon." Kyoya smiled, "Be careful. Most dragon pokemon and ghost pokemon are strong against fire moves."

"We should go, Kyo-kun. Cyrus might get suspicious." Fuyumi said, finally releasing her brother, "Thank you, Hika-kun, for telling me about the Lunar Wing. I don't know what I'd do if Kyoya never woke up." she gave a grateful bow to the elder Hitachiin twin. She smiled and turned to Kyoya, "Shall we go, Kyo-kun?"

Tamaki blinked as he watched Kyoya give his sister a soft smile, and take her hand in his. For a minute, he saw the sweet, almost baby brother side of Kyoya. _'He really is the little brother of them...'_

Kyoya smiled at Fuyumi, "Lead the way, Fuyumi-chan." Fuyumi pulled her brother along, waving a farewell to the group, "Bye everyone!" she called. Kyoya gave a wave without looking back, his fingers loosely laced with Fuyumi's.

Hikaru placed his arms behind his head, "Think they'll be okay?" he asked. Kaoru nodded, "I'm sure they will be, Hikaru."

_**-Line Break!-**_

The Ootori siblings walked through the small field between the cave and Jubilife. They were very quiet. As they entered Jubilife, Kyoya took in the sight of the city, "Very busy, isn't it, Fuyumi?" he said. He waited for a response, and when none came, he tilted his head, "Fuyumi?" His hand was suddenly held tightly.

"Kyoya-kun..." Fuyumi sounded like she was unsure of what she was going to say. She stopped, and Kyoya stopped just behind her. Suddenly Fuyumi swung around and hugged her little brother tightly, "I'm so sorry, Kyoya!" she buried her face into Kyoya's shoulder. The calm raven held his sister close, "For what, big sister?"

"I almost let you stay asleep. I let the sailor take the Lunar Wing!" Fuyumi looked up at Kyoya, "I'm so sorry, Kyo-kun!" she shut her eyes, tears rolling down her face. She felt a gentle hand wipe them away. "Don't be." Opening her brown eyes, she was surprised to see the true soft smile Kyoya rarely showed. "You saved me regardless. I know you gave the sailor the Luna Wing for a reason. And you would have found another way to wake me up." Kyoya leaned down, hugging his sister, "Thank you so much for saving me..."

"Aw, how cute."

Kyoya looked at familiar blue eyes, "Karu... What an interesting place to find you." he commented. The red haired Galactic girl smirked, "What an interesting position to find you in." she retorted, "Sibling love. How sweet!" her face went sour, "Not! Cyrus has orders for you." she tossed a bag to them, "Get into uniform. You're battling those annoying kids you met in the cave the other day."

Kyoya caught the bag, "Very well..." he caught the hesitant look in Fuyumi's eyes, "Do we have time to-"

"No. Find them and beat their asses."

Kyoya watched the red head walk off. He looked down at Fuyumi, "This'll be hard to explain to the guys..."

_**-LINE BREAK AGIN!-**_

Haruhi stared at the sunset, the five other hosts beside her. "I wonder how Kyo-chan and Fuyumi-chan are doing." Honey said, sitting on Mori's lap, hugging his Marill close. "I'm sure they're fine, Honey-sempai." Haruhi said.

"Oh we're more than just fine." They turned at the familiar, and almost chilling dark tone. "We're absolutely wonderful." They shivered at the surprising colder tone.

Kyoya and Fuyumi stood at the top of a cliff by the cave of Mt. Coronet. They gave their friends matching smiles. "Kyoya! Fuyumi! What's up?" Tamaki greeted.

"Tamaki. Team Galactic feels like you and your friends will be a nuissance to our plans." Kyoya said, "Ash is enough trouble. We can do without more trainers." He held up a dusk ball, "I've been given orders to rid Team Galactic of you. Get ready to feel the power of Commandor Mercury!" He threw the ball, "Go! Mismagius!"

The Magical Pokemon appeared. Hikaru pulled out his pokedex, "A Mismagius. That's amazing!" Kaoru frowned, "I don't understand thsi sempai, but if it's a fight you want! It's a fight you'll get!"

Kyoya resisted the urge to bit his lip. Though Mismagius wasn't weak to psychic, if Fuyumi drew a pokemon out, they'd both be in trouble. "Fuyumi. Let me have this one." Fuyumi blinked.

"Go! Espeon!" Kaoru released his Espeon, "You guys, get out of here. I get the feeling that Kyoya isn't kidding this time." It took a moment for the group to accept the orders, but they could tell Kaoru was right.

"Venus. Follow them. As a Commandor, you can't let them get away." Kyoya said calmly. His sister complied and it was between him and Kaoru, "You've made a mistake, Kaoru. You and I both know that Espeon is weak against Ghost pokemon." he explained, "But it's you funural."

"That's what you think..." Kaoru muttered, but he knew this was going to be a tough battle...

* * *

Me: Kaoru vs Kyoya! Who do you think/want to win? :D

Kyoya: ME!

Kaoru: ME!

Me: ^^; Oh boy...


	12. A Forced Battle Pt 2

Me: RETURNED! :D

Kyoya: Hi everyone. :3

Me: ... XD I let Kyoya discover the magic of candy.

Fuyumi: :D You're a saint, Ana! A SAINT!

Me: ^-^

Kyoya: I can has moar? :3

Me: _***pulls out a bag of skittles***_ x3 YAY!

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. I OWN ONLY MY MIND AND THIS PLOT. **

* * *

_**Chapter 12: A Forced Battle (Pt. 2)**_

Kaoru stared up at Kyoya. Espeon stared at Mismagius. There was a tension in the air as Kaoru thought of his disadvantage. _'A psychic against a ghost... I'm not gonna do good at all...'_

"Mismagius... Don't let Espeon win. That's an order." Kyoya muttered. Mismagius gave a nod. Kaoru finally became fed up with waiting, "Espeon! Use Shadow Ball!" Espeon leapt up, a ball of dark shadows forming in it's mouth. Kyoya stepped back slightly, "Mismagius. Use Protect."

Espeon's Shadow Ball hit the green sphere around Mismagius. Kaoru grit his teeth, "Dammit! Shadow Ball again, Espeon!" Another shot. "Protect!" Mismagius shielded itself just in time. "Again!" Mismagius faultered with it's shield. Mismagius was thrown high into the air, pain evident in it's face.

"Mismagius!" Kyoya cried, "Come down! Do _not_ let Espeon win!" He pointed straight to the pink creature, "Use Dark Pulse!" The three gems on Mismagius's body glowed red, and Kaoru watched with nervousness as three purple and black orbs formed at the gems, "Espeon! Run!"

"Attack, Mismagius!"

Espeon turned and sprinted away, avoiding the shots. "Don't let Espeon get away!" More shots hit the ground. Espeon leapt onto the cliff, jumping away from each hit. Mismagius followed close by. "Don't stop, Espeon!" Kaoru cried.

Kyoya smirked, "You can't run forever, Kaoru!" he called.

_**-LINE BREAK!- **_

Fuyumi run after the group, "Houndoom! Don't let them go!"

Honey threw out a net ball, "Go! Marshtomp!" He turned around, panting heavily from running, "Use Water Gun!" Marshtonp shot a blast of water. Houndoom leapt back, stopping a few feet away. Fuyumi stopped beside it, "Use Thunder Fang!" Houndoom's fangs glowed yellow, sparks cracking. It leapt out and bit down on Marshtomp's arm.

Honey gasped, "Marshtomp!" But he was surprised when nothing happened, "Huh?"

Fuyumi blinked, "What?"

"Marshtomp is a Water and Ground pokemon!" Hikaru said, "Thunder doesn't work!" Fuyumi glared, "Houndoom. Use Solarbeam!" Houndoom gave a growl and charged up a beam in it's mouth. Honey tensed, "Marshtomp! Return!" he returned Marshtomp just as Houndoom released the blast. He fell to the ground quickly, ducking under his arms. Fuyumi gasped.

"**STOP! STOP, HOUNDOOM!"**

Honey blinked, expecting to be hit by the blast. Lifting his head up. He saw Fuyumi standing still, her head down. Houndoom was lying down, it's head down as well, as if it did something wrong. "F-Fuyumi-chan?"

"...I'm so sorry... Honey-kun..." Fuyumi ran away, Houndoom running after her. Honey stood up, "...Fuyumi-chan...?"

_**-LINE BREAK!- **_

Kyoya crossed his arms. Espeon was shaking, dirt and bruises on it's cute face. Kaoru looked worried. Mismagius didn't have a scratch. "Do you give up, Kaoru-san?" Kyoya asked. Kaoru shook his head, "I'll never give up..." he whispered, "Espeon! Use Shadow Ball!"

"Dodge it, Mismagius." Kyoya ordered calmly. The blast missed. He sighed, "Just give up, Kaoru. You won't win." Kaoru shook his head, "I _will_ win!"

"Stop wasting time, Commandor Mercury!"

Kyoya tensed and turned, "...Cyrus..." he whispered. On a part of the cliff beside Kyoya stood Cyrus, the leader of Team Galactic. "You disappoint me, Commandor Mercury." Cyrus muttered, "Let me show you how it is done. Honchkrow! Take that pokemon to the sky!" From behind him, the big boss pokemon flew out and before Kaoru could react, Espeon was carried high above the ground, "Espeon!"

Kyoya watched in fear, "Cyrus! What are you doing!"

"Honchkrow. Release him." Espeon cried out as Honchkrow let it go, and it fell straight to the ground.

**"ESPEON!"** Kaoru expected to see his Espeon hit the ground. He started to run but he caught a flash of white and grey leap from the cliff.

Kyoya leapt out just as Espeon was about to fall past him. _'No pokemon should be abused this way!'_ He barely managed to catch the ball of fur in his arms. Kyoya felt his feet leave the ground and he fell forward. He held Espeon against his chest. From the distance, he heard Kaoru and his sister cry out. "Kyoya!" His body hit the side of the mountain, and he kept his arms tight around Espeon.

The Ootori boy hit the mountain side roughly, his cape tangeling around him as he fell. Once he hit the ground, Kaoru wasted no time to check on him. Fuyumi ran out beside him. They both tried to untangle Kyoya from the cape carefully, "Sempai?" Kyoya's eyes blinked and he looked up at Kaoru. Slowly moving his arms, he revealed Espeon, unharmed and safe against him, "Here." he said simply. Kaoru hesitated. "Take him already." Kyoya snapped tiredly.

Once Espeon was safely in Kaoru's arms, Fuyumi careful lifted her brother up, "Kyoya-kun... You... You saved Espeon." she said softly. They heard a chuckle above them. Cyrus smirked, "Pathetic." and he left, walking away with Honckrow behind him.

Kyoya slowly stood, holding his side, "Let's go, Fuyumi..." he took hold of his sister's hand, his hold tight and shakey. Fuyumi couldn't protest as her brother pulled her forcefully away. Kaoru watched the two and he looked down at Espeon. He smiled slightly, "Thank you, Kyoya..." he said softly, and nuzzled the pokemon he was holding.

* * *

Me: ^-^ Yay! Kyoya's so sweet, huh?

Fuyumi: x3

Me: R&R?


	13. AUTHOR NOTE

**Okay, well, I have some pretty bad news. ^^; ...Why am I putting a happy sweatdrop face when I feel like crap! **

**Well, here's the thing. Don't expect a new chapter untill maybe next week... Or later. I'm having a pretty rough ride this week at the moment. I have a project due, a cold that's giving me the scent of pool water in my nose, and a large feeling of abandonment even though I shouldn't be feeling that way... So, chapters will _NOT_ be added untill I can get my mind on track. It's really fuzzy with me... **

**Thank you so much, for being so patient with me, everyone. You're reviews so far for the past chapters have made my day shine no matter how bad and I hope to continue to get those reviews once I can get help. **

**Lots of Love, **

**Ana Christ **


	14. Small Reunion

**Me: _*storms into room and slides on her knees all rocker style_* What is UP! :D **

**Kyoya: She's baaaaack! :D **

**Me: Helms to the yeah_! *evil grin*_ And I'm better than before! I finished my project just a half hour ago, and my head is free of pressure and my nose is STILL stuffy! That project was a beater. D: **

**Kyoya: Seriously. You couldn't even think about it without your head starting to pound. ._. **

**Me: T-T I know. But it's DONE! :D Thank you to everyone that reviewed and wished me a good break. You all made me feel so much better and gave me the true urge to do that stinking project. Love you all! :3 Thanks! **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY PURE JOY! :3 :D **

* * *

**_Chapter 14: Small Reunion_**

Kyoya winced as he lay on his stomach. His Haunter gave a worried look, and he reassured his ghost with a small smile, "I'm fine. Don't worry." he mumbled. Another flinch, "Ah! Careful Fuyumi! I'm still hurting!" He gave a slight glare to his older sister. Fuyumi gently dabbed the cuts and bruises on her brother's back, "Sorry, Kyoya-kun." she apologized quickly, "You really hurt yourself at the mountain..." she added, "What made you do that?" She was surprised at how her brother reacted to Espeon being in danger.

"What else should I have done? Let Kaoru's pokemon fall and die? Not in the least." slowly, Kyoya lifted himself up and onto his knees, his back to Fuyumi, "I'll be damned if I let Cyrus hurt innocent creatures like them." He looked back at Fuyumi, "Wouldn't you have done the same?" he asked calmly.

_***LINE BREAK!* **_

Kaoru stared up at the night sky as the group walked to the next town. He was thinking of Kyoya. _'He saved my Espeon. I thought he was the Shadow King...'_a hand on his shoulder made him look at Hikaru. His mirror twin gave a concerned look, "You look like something's bothering you." Hikaru said, "Wanna share?"

"I was thinking about senpai... And how he saved Espeon. I didn't expect him to do that..." Kaoru explained. He let out a sigh, "I hope himand Fuyumi are okay. Cyrus looked really upset..." he sighed again, looking down as he walked.

They walked into Hearthome City and were greeted by the quiet night city. Tamaki searched around, "Is there a pokemon center around here?" he mumbled. Hikaru peered over the white fence at the front of Hearthome, "I think I see one over on the other side of the town." he announced. They ran to the building, glad to see some place to rest. Just as they were about to run in, Tamaki rammed himself into someone, throwing both of them back.

"Senpai! Are you okay?" Haruhi asked, worried. Tamaki nodded and was ready to chew out the person who ran into him when he saw the familiar red and white cap, "Ash!" he quickly stood up and hugged the shorter trainer, "We missed you!"

Ash laughed as Tamaki released him, "We missed you, too, Tamaki. I didn't expect to find you here." he smiled, "You guys barely got here?" he asked. Tamaki nodded, "I thought you were going to Jubilife?"

"We did." Brock said, "But we saw some Galactic members heading over here and we thought we could back you guys up." Dawn appeared beside him, "By the way, how are your friends in the Galactic team doing?" she asked.

"Fine. We just met up with them a couple of hours back." Kaoru said, "Well, we need to get inside. We're completely drained." he chuckled as he heard Hikaru yawn behind him. Ash nodded, "I bet. Well, we're glad to see you guys okay. We were going to travel on foot to Solaceon Town." Tamaki nodded, "Well, nice to see you again. Hope to see you-" he stopped and grinned, "Fuyumi! Kyoya!" he waved at the two siblings.

Kyoya and Fuyumi looked up. Fuyumi gave a soft laugh and waved back and Kyoya smiled softly, "Small world..." he mumbled softly. They came closer to the group. "Hello Tamaki-kun." Fuyumi greeted. Kyoya waved to his best friend, trying to hide his slight limp. It certainly didn't go unnoticed...

"Kyoya-senpai? Are you okay?" Curse you Haruhi for your ability to noticed little things... Everyone looked at Kyoya, who only waved them off, "I'm fine. I just have a few bruises from my fall off the mountain." he dug through his poket for a moment, "Ash, I have a question for you." he held out a paper that looked like it came from a book, "Have you ever seen these pokemon?"

Ash peered closely at the picture, "No. I haven't. Why do you ask?" Kyoya pulled the page back to him, adjusting his now abused glasses before explaining, "The ancient pokemon of time and space. They're said to control both from another world. No one has seen them, but they've been in Sinnoh Legend for thousands of years." he blinked slightly as he spoke, making his sister giggle and mumble things of how cute he looked when his glasses were dirty, "In other words, maybe they can help us get home." he finished, gently nudging his sister to quiet down.

"The pokemon of time and space?" Brock questioned, "I wonder who they are."

"We heard that maybe someone in Celestic Town could help us find them." Fuyumi said, "So we're heading there now." Kyoya nodded.

"Well we're heading to Solaceon Town. Maybe we can head there together." Dawn said happily. Fuyumi smiled back at the young girl, "We'd love to, wouldn't we Kyoya-kun?" she looked at her brother, who gave her a bit of a pout, "Oh, Kyoya-kun. Don't give me that look." she scolded. Kyoya pouted a bit more before nodding. Fuyumi clapped her hands together, "Yay! Well, when will you be leaving?" she asked.

"Well, we were going to leave now." Ash said uncertainly, "Are you guys ready?" Fuyumi nodded, "Uh-huh! We were going to go now as well." Once again, Kyoya gave a silent nod. Fuyumi looked at Tamaki, "You be safe now, okay Tamaki-kun?" she said. Tamaki nodded, giving her a grin. "Bye everyone!"

As Ash, Brock, Dawn, Fuyumi and Kyoya left, Honey gave a little laugh, "Fuyumi-chan is really nice, isn't she?" The others gave a bit of a laugh. "Nothing likeKyoya." Tamaki said. In his mind, he was wondering of his friend, _'Haruhi was right. He didn't look okay. He had a limp. I wonder how he's doing?'_

* * *

Me: LAME CHAPTER! D: What a sad start to my return. And my ears hurt from this cold cooler air! D:

Kyoya: Then why are you sitting there?

Me: I DON'T WANNA MOVE! D: R&R? Please? ^-^


	15. Naturally Normal

**Pokemon! :D After MONTHS and MONTHS of putting it off... I'VE BROUGHT A NEW CHAPTER TO MY BEST CROSSOVER EVER!**

**Kyoya: It's your only crossover ever...**

**Me: So not true! I'm making one for the sequal to Mini. :3**

**Kyoya: Great...**

**Me: Wanker... XD Anyway, A NEW CHAPTER FOR MY POKEMONXHOST CLUB LOVERS! :D It's taken a long time because I've been 1) uber lazy and suffering from Writer's Block. 2) had my time stolen by my new addiction to the video game Eternal Sonata. XD 3) been playing Pokemon White and I accidently deleted my Platinum data in order to get a Chimcharr and Piplup for my SoulsSilver game... o-o**

**Kyoya: YOU DAMN ADDICT!**

**Me: I know, right? XDDD And... I have the Pokemon theme from the old tv show on my iPod as inspiration... XDDDD So... NEW CHAPTER! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR THE HOST CLUB. :D CUZ IF I DID, THIS WOULD BE ON T.V. THANK YOU.**

**-oOoOoOoOoOoOo-oOoOoOoOoOo-**

**Chapter 15: Naturally Normal**

Shivering, Fuyumi pulled her Galactic cape tighter around her already chilled body, "O-Of a-all the p-places we had t-to go... It HAD t-to b-be here!" she said through chattering teeth. In front of her, Kyoya wasn't doing any better. "K-Kyo-kun, w-we should f-find somewhere to s-stop."

"Where exactly d-do you w-want to stop, F-Fuyumi?" Kyoya answered, trying to control his own voice. The two were currently in the mountains, being attacked by a snow storm.

"At this p-point, I'd w-welcome a g-good Hypnosis m-move on me..." Fuyumi muttered from behind her cape. She screamed in panic as her foot sank into a deep part of the snow, her leg being ingulfed in cold snow up to her thigh, "Kyo-kun!" she cried. Kyoya was quick to help her out of the sink hole.

"Are you okay?" Fuyumi nodded as he helped her to her feet. "Come on... It's getting worse out here..."

The duo walked further, and relief filled them as they came upon one of the caves in the mountain. "Think it's safe...?" Fuyumi asked. She watched Kyoya walk in and waited outside for a moment before he came back, offering his hand for her to take. She grabbed his hand and tightly laced their fingers together as he pulled her into the cave. "I think it's a problem if _you_ have to lead _me_ around... I'm the older one, shouldn't I be holding your hand and taking you to safety?"

"Age has nothing to do with responsibility." was the straight answer. They sat down after a while, being away from mouth of the cave. Fuyumi looked around, "Look Kyo-kun, we can make a fire with these." she said, grabbing a few broken pieces of sticks and wood, "I guess a pokemon must have left them here."

"Not to be a pessimist, sis, but we don't have anything to start a fire with..."

Fuyumi smiled, "Not to worry, my little brother." she pulled out a Luxery ball, "Houndoom! We need you help!" In a stream of red, Fuyumi's canine companion appeared with a loyal bark. She smiled more, "Houndoom, light our little fire!"

It wasn't long before they had a small fire going. Fuyumi tightened her cape around her as she stared at Kyoya. Feeling her stare, Kyoya glared slightly, being annoyed by the look, "What?" he muttered.

"You still sore?"

"A little..."

They went quiet. Houndoom was asleep beside Fuyumi, his nose pushed lightly against her leg. She smiled, petting her companions head, "I'll sure miss interacting with these pokemon when we go home..." she said softly, "Don't you agree, Kyo-kun?"

Kyoya nodded slightly. He shut his eyes, planning on taking a small rest.

Houndoom's own nap was disturbed by a sound. The hound's head immediatly perked up and it growled angrily in the direction of the sound. Fuyumi immediatly stood, followed by Kyoya. They expected some form of danger, only to be surprised by the small, shaking ball of brown and creme colored fur that was hiding behind the rocks.

"Oh, Houndoom, relax." Fuyumi said, "It's just a little critter." She kneeled down and held out her hand, "Come here, little thing. It's okay." The ball of fur slowly uncurled itself. Two large brown ears popped out from under the hair. Kyoya immediatly was interested.

"Well, isn't this a surprise." he said, kneeling beside Fuyumi, "Never expected to see an Eevee, even less in this part of Sinnoh." he watched the small creature approach his sister's open hand.

"Oh, Kyo-kun, it's so cute! Can we keep it?" Fuyumi asked like a six year old child, holding the small critter in her arms and giving her brother a puppydog look that could match even Tamaki. Kyoya blankly stared at his sister, and she stared back with her puppydog face. It was a staring contest between the two to see who would break first.

"Okay, fine. We can keep it." Fuyumi grinned in victory before holding the Eevee at arms length. "Hello, sweet little Eevee! You're part of our team now! Yes you are!" Kyoya watched his sister baby talk to the Eevee. He was highly interested in the ball of fur. The Eevee turned to him slightly, looking at him with large dark eyes. In those eyes, he was hit with an idea.

_'Naturally Normal...'_

Fuyumi looked at her brother and saw the look of thought on his face, "Kyoya," she said with caution, "you're making your thinking face... What are you planning?" She was even more concerned when he gave her an innocent smile, "Oh, nothing, Fuyumi." The Ootori daughter highly doubted it was nothing. _'You're always planning. So what is it this time...?'_

"Fuyumi, I think I have a wonderful idea for a gift to one of my friends." Kyoya said, still with that smile of innocence. He knew his sister had a weakness for sending gifts. He was glad when she was into the idea. _'Perfect.'_ he thought.

**-oOoOoOoOoOoOo-oOoOoOoOoOoOo-**

**Me: Kyoya, what are you planning? D:**

**Kyoya: Something. _*smiles*_**

**Me: Creepy... REVIEWS AND YOU'LL GET MORE! :D**


	16. AUTHORS NOTE

**I'm so sorry for every fan of this fic! D: I know I haven't updated in a REALLY LONG TIME. I've recently stopped playing my Pokemon Platinum game because I've been... **

**A.) Playing Pokemon White and have been GREATLY dissappointed. Dx **

**B.) Working hard on homework and stuff, cuz I'm aiming to graduate school this winter. **

**C.) Playing Final Fantasy X and/or Eternal Sonata. **

**D.) Working on my other fics. D: **

**and E.) Trying to get my sister to FINALLY get tickets to Anime Expo, but I highly doubt it's gonna happen... ): **

**So, it'll be a while till I update this fic, but IT WILL BE UPDATED SOMETIME. I'm not one to just dump a fic in the garbage... Except that one Avenged Sevenfold horror fic I did two years ago... |: But that's cuz since the drummer died, I stopped writing about them. Dx I've also been so busy looking up colleges so when I graduate high school I can go to college. I'm looking for a good college to study video game design. I wanna work with Square Enix or Tri-Crescendo. :3 **

**SO, I WILL UPDATE SOMETIME. DON'T GIVE UP ON ME AND I WON'T GIVE UP ON YOU. :D PLEASE? **

**ALSO: LOOK UP THE TODD HABERKORN ACTION FIGURE ON YOUTUBE. IT RULES! XDDD**


	17. AUTHORS NOTE 2

**TO ALL OF THE READERS, REVIEWERS, FAVORITE-ERS... **

**I'm sad to announce that...As of today, this story has officially been shut down. I'm sorry for doing this, but I just have little faith that I'll ever, EVER, update this one again. Shattered Inside, and Your Otherside, is also having trouble being updated. I have been hit with Writer's Block severly, as well as trouble here in life, personally, emotionally, it's all just...Getting difficult for me. **

**I shouldn't be giving excuses, but, this is all I can say... **

**Maybe...If the Writing God's and Goddesses bless me with the ability to write amazingly _(apparently I write good to have been able to accumulate such reviews...)_ once more, I may return...Untill that day comes, the shadow has fallen over this crossover! Forgive me all! I'm sorry...For I have officially failed you all! **

**Eternal Apologiez and Guilt from... **

** - xXAna-Christ-342Xx**


End file.
